


【盾冬】Ressurection

by Cuthberan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Modern Assassins, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers, Undercover Missions
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthberan/pseuds/Cuthberan
Summary: 那双绿色眼瞳越过时光，温柔地坠入史蒂夫的怀里。“罗杰斯警长，我来自首了。”





	1. 01

史蒂夫罗杰斯站在审讯室外，面色冷峻。

此次审讯已经持续了两个半小时，不同于问话人的焦躁，被缚在椅子上的男人沉静得可怕。

“士兵。”面对眼前人的缄默，安德里亚斯显然已经失去了耐心，“11月24日任务结束后七天，你去了哪里？”

男人抬起头，沉默片刻，开口道：“肩膀中弹，在罗彻斯特的安全屋养伤。”

冬日战士是三天前回来的，距离任务完成的日子，整整迟了七天。皮尔斯放心不下，将人送到了他这里进行审讯，期望着他们能从他嘴里撬出些什么。

史蒂夫看向他，审讯室内的男突然人转过头，利锐的眼神似乎穿破了那扇单面镜，直击心神。

 

这不是史蒂夫第一次见到冬日战士。

两个月前的一次暗杀任务中，皮尔斯派冬日战士随行。那时他带着厚厚的黑色面具，只一双眼睛露在外面。史蒂夫看到他的那瞬间，心脏仿佛骤停了几下。

组织里那个大名鼎鼎的冬日战士，拥有着一双如同夏日丛林般熟稔又令人难忘的绿色眼睛。

而当他转头看向史蒂夫时，那双温润绿瞳中迸出的目光却凛冽如冬，倒是不负“冬日战士”的名号。

他蹙了眉，将那份熟悉压回心底。

 

如今这双利刃再次向他袭来，史蒂夫虽不相信冬日战士真的透过单面镜看到了他，却还是按下了通话键：“安德里亚斯，够了。”

“队长？”

史蒂夫打开审讯室的门，对桌子另一头的冬日战士说，“谢谢你的配合，士兵，你可以走了。”

冬日战士卸掉腕上形如虚设的手铐，走到史蒂夫面前，敲了敲阻隔在二人间的单向镜，对他比了一个手势，随后拿起被暂时保管的武器，转身离开。

史蒂夫扭头看向他的背影，喉头滚动了几下，对着刚走出审讯室的安德里亚斯说：“将目前的情况整理之后交给皮尔斯。另外，今晚的庆功会我不去了。”

 

史蒂夫旋开公寓门锁，衣架旁的时钟指针刚刚划过四点。

还早得很。

他把自己扔在办公桌的椅子上，准备开始着手整理近段时间九头蛇的动向。指尖才触及档案纸页，电话铃便响了起来。

史蒂夫从抽屉里翻出手机，有些激动地问道：“有消息了？”

“我给你电话不是因为这个，”对方无奈地回答，“形势有变，已经给你发过去了。”

“好。”

“另外……”那人吹了个口哨，“你要我帮忙找的那家子有消息了，不过不是什么好消息。”

“娜特。”史蒂夫的声音沉了沉。

电话另一头的娜塔莎翻了翻手中的文件，说：“3月巴恩斯夫妇死后，詹姆斯巴恩斯就失踪了。同年5月，有个五岁的女孩被送进了当地福利院，据描述，和你口中的贝琪十分相像。女孩在七岁时被人收养，现名为瑞贝卡沃克。”

“至于詹姆斯巴恩斯，”娜塔莎继续道，“一直没有消息。史蒂夫，二十三年了，我不认为他还活着。”

 

史蒂夫合起电脑，沉重地靠上椅背。

娜塔莎传来的情报相当重要，皮尔斯在神盾局安插的眼线已经有所行动，或许最终的战火即将打响。

他偏头看向窗外，狂风席卷着枝干，枯叶在落日余晖中撕成碎片，飘落在地。

 

自他来到九头蛇卧底，已经过去了五年。他的警方信息被尼克弗瑞悉数抹去，取而代之的是一份伪造的退役雇佣兵资料。他借一场军火走私案被九头蛇吸纳，出色的任务完成率让他很快便得到了皮尔斯的赏识，接手布洛克朗姆洛的队伍。

这个一直被神盾局视作眼中钉的地下组织规模远比史蒂夫想象的要庞大许多，与他们合作的杀手不计其数，其中名声最为响亮的，莫过于冬日战士。

娜塔莎对这个名字异常敏感，当史蒂夫提及他时，通讯器另一头传来了清晰的玻璃碎裂的声音。

“ **追踪他是条死路，** ”娜塔莎哑着嗓子，“ **相信我，我试过。** ”

“三年前的海盗案，我曾追踪过他。线索很快就断了，三天后我遭到了袭击，右下腹穿透伤，没有弹道，十分干净。”

“那不是暗杀，是 **警告** 。”

“不论如何，不要和他扯上关系，史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫将目光从落地窗移开，桌上的电子钟在黑暗中闪着绿色的微光。

他想起冬日战士的面容，熟悉的瞳孔带着凛冬的杀气来到他面前，他捂住脸，心中不断默念着娜塔莎的话语。

身侧不知何时站着一个人，窗外霓虹落在他身上，漆黑面具遮住了大半张脸，只剩那双眼睛，穿过时间罅隙坠向史蒂夫的眼底。

“我说过了，”他开口，“今晚八点。”

冬日战士脱掉了外套。

史蒂夫忽然觉得，自己逃不开了。


	2. 02

史蒂夫咬上对方喉结的时候，冬日战士贴身的背心已被浸湿，胸口乳头硬挺着，若隐若现。他顺着颈侧吻上，舌尖在面具与脸颊的缝隙处磨蹭，抬起右手正想摘掉那碍事的硬质面罩——

冬日战士猛地侧过身，抓住了那只乱动的手。

“不要，碰，我的，面具。”他看向史蒂夫，眼中凶狠一闪而过，一字一顿地说道，“我们的关系可没有这么亲密。”

闻此，史蒂夫微眯了一下眼，握着对方肩膀的手收紧，将人狠狠地按在了浴室墙上。

“那就不用拐弯抹角了。”

 

冬日战士的双手用力抵在身后，指尖已经隐约扣进了瓷砖的缝隙里。硕大的鲜红性器在身下之人的吞吐间沾染上了一层水光，史蒂夫用舌尖慢慢沿着对方凸起的青筋一路舔舐，偶尔还用自己的牙齿轻轻啃咬着那敏感的部分，最终将舌尖探进了那正向外冒水的小口。

男人难耐地呻吟出声，“如果你再这么磨磨蹭蹭地不进来，我想我可能需要换个对象来解决我的性欲。”受到情欲晕染，冬日战士的声音带上了一丝鼻音。

史蒂夫抬眼看向对方，那双令他感到万分熟悉的绿色眸子此时微微眯着，弯起的弧度混合着眼角的一分濡湿，他突然将对方硬挺的肉棒整根吞进了口中。手滑向下方紧绷着的肉球，似乎对手中的分量很是满意，金发的男人口含着肉棒，揉捏起了对方的卵蛋。

温暖湿润的口腔，窄小的喉咙拼命挤压着自己的龟头。爆炸似的快感仿佛从天而降，冬日战士挺腰摆臀，喷薄而出的粘稠液体尽数进了史蒂夫的口中。男人将口中的精液吐出，一把抹在了对方的菊穴上。

肿胀已久的阴茎身上筋肉虬结，浑圆的龟头上带着他动情的清液和他的精液，直接叩开了冬日战士的后穴。尚沉浸在高潮余韵中的男人被下身的刺疼唤回了神，脱口而出的脏话却又被快感所带来的冲击截在了半空。

“操！你这个……啊！嗯啊……”

无法克制的叫床声在浴室里来回冲撞，史蒂夫似乎并不打算展现任何所谓的做爱技巧，他一把抱起面前的男人，用力地操干着对方。脊柱被狠狠压在瓷砖墙上，疼痛感和快感交杂，这种粗暴的对待却让冬日战士产生了一种欲罢不能的极端的快感。才爆发过一次的肉柱再次充血，他难耐地伸手握住了自己的性器，上下撸动了起来。

大开的双腿让史蒂夫的抽插越发顺畅，他看着这个被自己操得连连淫叫的男人，忍不住咬在了对方的颈侧。犬牙微微陷进了皮肉，那柔软的触感不由得让他产生了一种想和对方唇齿相交的冲动。

“你他妈是属狗的？”冬日战士一把推开了史蒂夫的头，绿色的眼睛仍泛着一层湿气。鬼使神差地，史蒂夫再次将手伸向了对方的面具，却又在下一刻转向了他的肩膀。

后穴被精液填满的同时，他也再一次射了出来，俯跪在浴缸里的冬日战士喘息着感受着这种双重快感给他带来的冲击。

 

阴茎从后穴中拔出，混着血液的白色液体随之滴落在地面上。

史蒂夫揽着冬日战士的腰，试图将他扶起，对方却不领情地掰开了他的手，正了正脸上略微偏移的面罩，用着他惯有的波澜不惊的语调对史蒂夫说：“你先出去。”他边说着，边脱下了湿透的背心。

史蒂夫还想说些什么，却也只是张了张嘴，起身离开。

 

他披着浴袍坐在客厅沙发上，翻看着安德里亚斯的报告备份，以及他从九头蛇资料库中拿到的杀手冬日战士的部分信息。

冬日战士是在十二年前开始活跃于交易场的，杀手、保镖、情报窃取，几乎没有不能做的，以干净利索的暗杀手法出名，酬金也愈发高昂，于五年前开始与九头蛇接洽合作。

史蒂夫看向第二页的任务完成情况，他盯着那 **唯一的** 标红的 **未完成任务** ，皱起了眉。

身后浴室门打开的啪嗒声打断了他的思路，冬日战士走到办公桌旁，放下了一个金属物件。

“你不错，”他偏着头看向史蒂夫，彻夜不灭的霓虹映着他的绿色眼瞳，他点点头，用手敲着桌面上的金属物件，对史蒂夫道，“再联系。”说罢，便顺着打开的窗户跃下，消失在黑暗之中。

史蒂夫拾起他留下的东西，一枚穿过硬币的子弹在夜灯的衬射下，色泽冰冷。

 

通讯器再度响起，一个男人的声音传了过来：“队长，紧急任务。”


End file.
